


The Shape of Me Will Always Be You (fanart)

by tictactoes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tictactoes/pseuds/tictactoes
Summary: So this is my fanart for MissDisoriental's epic Hannigram fic, featuring the fabulous scene in the alleyway. It was basically the chapter that made me drop my Kindle and even though a great fanart already exists for it I love it so much I couldn’t resist making one myself!





	The Shape of Me Will Always Be You (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Shape of Me Will Always be You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367389) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 



_The moon is sharp and flinty overhead, like a piece of bright bone in the sky, and I can see my breath rising in little frozen clouds. The stars are very vivid too, chips of shiny ice in the darkness, but I don’t know the names of the constellations. You would have known. “I believe some of our stars will always be the same” – was it me who said that once or you? I think it was you. Oh God, I must have hit my head when I went down, I can’t think straight. I’m so painfully and pointlessly aware of numerous stupid, irrelevant details: the blunt nudge of the paving stones underneath my head, how my left foot is wedged underneath my right leg, and the way my fingers are tingling and throbbing from the biting cold. Get up, get up Will, I mutter desperately to myself, get up NOW. In the corner of my eye the shadows are solidifying, and I realize that someone’s leaning in front of me proffering their hand; and I blindly reach out and grab their wrist, clinging on, pulling it towards me to see who it belongs to._

_And I look up._

_And it’s you._

\- From Chapter 19

 


End file.
